


In another life

by GiselleC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleC/pseuds/GiselleC
Summary: after Tony's funeral, the Barton family takes a plane back home on a quiet flight Clint knows someone.





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea after seeing a post on Pinterest, I hope you like it. English is not my first language, I used the translator.

The girl sat beside him on the flight back home.

Laura sat down with Nathaniel and Lila and Cooper stayed together.

And that young girl sat next to him and smiled, a beautiful smile so intense it reminded her of a person.

Natasha.

He looked with her and had similar green eyes, maybe he was just freaking out or finally the lack of Natasha was driving him crazy.

The girl must have thought he was crazy or that he was flirting, but she ignored him for a long time, but at a certain point in the final hours of the flight.

"I'm Alena." She reached for him.

He squeezed her hand and turned to the book.

He recognized the book, a Russian version of Anna Karenina (Russian? Seriously Universe)

\- I'm Clint.

—I know, I know you.

He frowned, he did not know her.

-Where?

—From another life.(She smiled sadly and closed a book.)

Clint did not understand well, but he saw immediately sadness in the young girl.

—I had a family once, but it's been so long that now all look ghosts.(She murmured)my father was an incredible guy, he knew how to hit the target and my mother was Russian, he knew to hide his feelings, but it was lovely his shape and I had sisters, but they were so small that I do not remember how they were.

—Why are you saying this to a stranger on a plane?

— because you remind me of him.(she gave him another smile)he grew up without a family, went to a circus, worked with the bad guys and one day he was hired by a special agency and years later he was going to kill my mother on a mission, but made a different call, it seems familiar?

Clint was speechless as he looked at the girl, it was his story, no one but Laura, Coulson and Natasha knew his story, but that stranger knew.

—What happened to them?

—They figured they'd be better off without us and they separated us, gave her new memories and new life."(She sighed and tightened a necklace he noticed just then) And it's true, they saved the world by what I knew.

—What are you going to do now? (He understood that such a father was him)

-I do not know .. (She smiled) I just wanted to see if you were ok .. I do not know, it's silly since you do not remember ... but I felt the need to say hi, since I'm not going to have the opportunity with her.

—It is impossible, I would know if I had a daughter,(he murmured.)

—Time travel was also impossible until recently. (She gave a slight laugh) But you did, right?

-Yes.

—I know it's weird, but this is the only picture I have of ours, I ... I wanted to give it to you. Momma is smiling at her,and I know she didn't smile too much.

She handed the picture over and Clint stared at the frayed image in her hand.  
It was him, Natasha and a girl he identified as the young man at his side, the three seemed to be somewhere in Italy, the girl was among them and had a great smile, as well as the adults. There was an inscription with the letter he knew, Natasha.

first trip from Lena to Italy.   
Mom, Dad and Lena. 05.27.06

He looked at her still stunned, not knowing what to say or feel.

She just smiled in understanding.

—I'm not going to see you anymore, I'm not going to disturb you anymore.( She murmured.)You have your life and it's a good life.(She looked up) I'm only trying to put the end points in my story, in her story ... she will never know that she had a family first of all, that she was a good mother, a friend and a wife, not that I find all this very significant, she saved the world, but .. She is still my mother and I do not I could say goodbye to her.

Clint hugged the girl, if he ever saw her again, he owed her that.

And then a flash of moments raced through his head.

A blonde girl running down the aisles of Shield to Coulson, a child waiting anxiously for her parents in the halicaner, the same blonde smiling at him after throwing an arrow in the center of the target.

And a very small voice saying.

-I love you daddy, come back well.

It might just be madness in his head, but when he looked at the girl he knew it was her.

-You ... you do not want to stay ... I know I do not know you, but I have so many questions.

"I have things to do, places to go ... I just came to see if you were well and you are.(She smiled) She loved you, besides everything I've seen and I was a beloved daughter, I felt love until inside my bones.

-I…

We are landing at The Eastern Iowa Airport, we ask that belts be buckled.

—I should not talk to you, they'd kill me if they knew I did it, so do not tell anyone and do not turn that story around."

—How do you ask for it after everything I've heard?

-You have her family and she will not come back to us..I, well I do not like family or this farm thing ... I'm more like her..I'm free (She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly) you probably will forget me or know it .. just pretend it never happened.

So after that it was very fast.

The plane parked and kissed his forehead and whispered something against him and then disappeared into the crowd of passengers.

Soon Lila and Cooper appeared talking to him and Laura and Nathaniel soon arrived near him and he had no chance to look in the crowd.

H.h.h.

Then when he was at home and the kids were without his sleeping room. He stared at the photo, he could not look at.   
—What are you doing?  
—Look at a photo.(He murmured looking between the girl and natasha who had a loving look for child,)  
—I miss her too much but you need to sleep.(She said of the stairs)  
—I'm going  
Clint nodded, picked up the photo and stored in the jeans pocket. He would never see them or hear their names again ... but he would always have that picture and remember the plane talk.


End file.
